


Mr. Ortecho

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [71]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "So, you're just gonna... become an Ortecho?"
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Mr. Ortecho

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted july 15th, 2019

“Max, are you serious?” 

“He’s serious.”

Michael and Isobel both tilted their head as they watched their brother tidy up in preparation for the big family dinner. Liz would be coming over with Arturo and Rosa, and the two would announce their engagement. That was fine, they were excited for him and Liz. They just also thought Max had lost it.

“Why don’t you both just keep your last names?” Michael suggested.

“I want us to have the same last name for when we have kids.”

“Okay, then hyphen? That’s what I did,” Isobel pitched in.

“No, look, Liz’s last name is important. She publishes her work under the name Elizabeth Ortecho, so I’m not about to ask her to change it to Evans or Evans-Ortecho or even Ortecho-Evans.”

“So, you’re just gonna… become an Ortecho?”

“That’s why they’re coming over! I’m gonna ask if they’re okay with it,” Max said and it suddenly made sense why he was nervous. He was asking something he didn’t even have to ask. Michael hid his smile as he shook his head and checked the chicken that was baking in the oven.

“You’re gonna be a good son-in-law, Maxwell.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
